A mobile intelligent terminal, like a personal computer, can be operated on its independent operating system. Users can install programs provided by third-party services such as software and games on a mobile intelligent terminal. Users can expand the functions of a mobile intelligent terminal by continuously installing such programs. Portable devices, implemented with wireless network connections, can be connected to mobile intelligent terminals through mobile communication network. Common mobile intelligent terminals include smart phones and tablet computers. Being highly portable, mobile intelligent terminals are becoming the most commonly used electronic devices.
One of the most commonly used functions of a mobile intelligent terminal is internet access. Using a mobile intelligent terminal to access internet is gradually replacing the traditional internet access means using a desktop computer or a laptop computer. Given the current trend, it is desired that a mobile intelligent terminal also has the various internet services that were only available on a laptop computer or a desktop computer, such as network proxy services.
A network proxy service enables indirect connection between a network terminal (often a client) and another network terminal (often a server) through the network proxy service. Network proxy services can better protect the privacy and/or security of the network terminal, prevent attacks, cache the contents of the source server, and reduce load of the source server.
Currently, to implement network proxy services on mobile intelligent terminals, the following methods are often used.
First, canonical name (CNAME) method is often used to implement network proxy services on mobile intelligent terminals. CNAME method allows multiple names to be mapped to the same computer. Domain names may be mapped to the address of the proxy server through domain name system (DNS). The disadvantage of the CNAME method includes being limited to only HTTP/HTTPS protocol, and having a delay time after configuration, that is, the CNAME method does not take effect immediately.
Second, access point name (APN) method is also used to implement network proxy services on mobile intelligent terminals. APN (an access point) is configured to guide traffic. The disadvantage of the APN method includes that, all the applications on the mobile intelligent terminal with the APN have to be configured with the proxy server. The security of the mobile intelligent terminal may be low.
Third, code control method is also used to implement network proxy services on the mobile intelligent terminals. Application developers can directly configure proxy settings fur each network request in the code of the application, and send traffic to the proxy server. The disadvantage of the code control method includes requiring significant modifications to application code and low levels of code reuse. In certain operating systems, e.g., Apple's iOS, proxy servers cannot be configured.